


Tokyo Cleaning Service

by oneofourown



Category: Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Naruto, One Piece, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofourown/pseuds/oneofourown
Summary: Kaira Urahara is a normal girl. Or at least she tries to be. Problem is her parents are shinigami, her brothers are wanted pirates, her cat is a man and her friends and teachers include alchemists, ninjas, exorcists and mages. But this is normal for her. This is Tokyo Cleaning Service: Windex.





	1. The Beginning

I'd love to say I have a normal life. Normal friends, normal school and normal family. The typical life of a 16 year old girl. But honestly, I'd be lying if I said that. Take yesterday for instance.  
I walked down the street to my house. We lived in a typical two storey townhouse pretty close to the centre of town and to school. Fairly simple right? Yeah, just wait. I stopped at the second to last house on the street. A few concrete steps before a wooden door. I walked up the front steps but before I could touch the doorknob, the hair on the back of my neck stood up. Instinctively I lifted my leg and kicked the door in. The collapsing door revealed a medley of colourful wires that were attached to a small generator sitting just inside the doorway. Fuckers, I thought to myself as I carefully stepped through the threshold and past the generator. Suddenly the air around me whistled and I quickly dodged a near fatal blow from a passing sword and lead ball. Lifting my head, I saw the two figures responsible for the latest attack and unfortunately, they were family.  
One man stood with a slingshot in one hand, his black curly hair held back by a bandana.  
"Gosh Usopp, you could have tried a little harder. I thought you were supposed to be an expert marksman," I smirked at him as I straightened my blouse.  
The one I called Usopp grimaced, "It's not my fault I'm surrounded by freaks of nature."  
The other man grinned toothily and aimed his gun at my head, "I could just shoot you right here."  
I was quick on my feet and in an instant I had disarmed the pink haired man.  
"We both know that would be a bad idea Boris," I said as I dropped the gun at his feet.  
He grinned again (less menacingly this time) and shrugged his shoulders, "True. If I killed you, who would feed me and play with me?" His huge bushy pink tail rose up from behind him and swished happily. I scratched his chin and he let out a little giggle. Boris was our family pet, a man cat from the Country of Hearts, originally the Cheshire Cat (believe me he's not the weirdest thing in this house).  
"Mum! Kaira broke the door again!" Usopp's voice grew fainter as I realised he was running towards the kitchen.  
"Hell no!" I yelled, chasing after him with Boris happily in tow, "It wouldn't be broken if someone hadn't tried to electrocute me as I got home from school!"  
Our kitchen; a moderately sized room with a connecting dining room (not that we ever used it) served as a family meeting point. My mother was standing in front of the fridge calendar, pencilling in a date and she turned to see the commotion.  
"Well that will just have to come out of your allowance, " she smiled as she cut up a head of lettuce, her long purple hair waving happily as she moved.  
I slumped onto the breakfast bench, "But it wasn't my fault! I bet Dad was behind it. "  
"Who was behind what?" a creepy voice rose from behind me. I instinctively thrust my fist back, only to find my Dad's face at the receiving end.  
"Kisuke, did you rig the front door?" Mum snapped.  
"Yoruichi!" Dad yelped and dodged a kitchen knife that was aimed at his face, which quickly embedded itself in the wall behind him.

Okay, let me explain things a little. My name is Kaira Urahara, I'm 16 years old. My parents are Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihouin. They're not what you'd call human. Technically they're Soul Reapers, beings from a different dimension called the Soul Society. When they were younger, Dad was the powerful Squad Captain as well as a scientist and Mum was the head of the stealth force. They were exiled years ago and settled down here, in Tokyo not long before my brothers and I were born.  
On that note, I've got three brothers. Zoro, the oldest and already an accomplished swordsman. Usopp, the same age as me (born 11 months apart) and in the same year at school as me, he likes to think he's a brave warrior of the sea but he's more of a coward than he likes to believe he is. Then finally, there's my other two older brothers (you haven't met them yet). Technically, they're adopted into our family. Mum and Dad are basically they're guardians until they become adults. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin are twins and the biggest tricksters I've ever met. Luckily for me, I only live with them as they continue their schooling at Ouran Academy, a rich kid school on the other side of town.  
A voice rang out from the hallway, "Is there any food?" I glanced up as Zoro waltzed in. His moss green hair had grown shaggy and it stuck up in all directions like a porcupine, "Does anyone else know the front door is off its hinges? Gave the postman a huge fright when he walked up. Oh, hi Kaira." He patted my head lightly as he swung by the table and grabbed a chair and an apple.  
"Yes we were made aware. Don't worry, your father is about to fix it. Aren't you?" Yoruichi glared at Kisuke menacingly.  
He yelped yet again and back into the hallway before another knife found its way into the wall behind him, "Right away."  
"And leave the generator off the door knob this time!" she yelled after him.  
I looked around the kitchen. Everyone was lounging around as usual, yet something was missing, "Anyone seen the twins?"  
Zoro looked up from his apple, "Last I heard they were at a Host Club event at Ouran and they'd be home later."  
I exhaled deeply, another evening without them wouldn't be horrible and maybe I'd have the ability to do some homework without being disturbed every second.

My room was the second to last door on the second floor. I walked past the clanging sounds of Zoro's training regimen and past the whirring of machinery from Usopp's room before opening my door. Unlike my siblings, my room was fitted out with normal things that a 16 year old would want/need; my computer, school books, knick knacks, etc.  
I sat at my desk and stared at my homework list; mathematics, English, history and chemistry. I rubbed my temples, there would be no way that I could finish this.  
I was just about the start on my chemistry report, when a knock sounded from my door.  
"Come in," I grumbled, knowing full well who was behind the door.  
"Hey Kaira," two very particular voices sang out in unison from the now open doorway.  
"What do you want? I thought you were gone for the night!" I threw my chemistry book at their heads.  
The heavy book soared past them with ease as they moved their heads out of the way. It was my brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru.  
"Calm own idiot. We won't be long. We just wanted to know if you wanted to come along to a Host Club event that we're holding soon. Don't worry about the cost, we'll pay for everything," Kaoru smiled. I didn't trust that smile.  
Hikaru poked his head past Kaoru's shoulder, "So? Do you wanna come?"  
I sighed, "Okay fine. If it'll get you out of my room, then sure. I'll come along. Sounds like fun."  
They both grinned (there it was again) and said in unison, "Great! We'll let Tamaki know to expect you," they closed the door with a cheerful, "Goodnight!"  
I sat, shocked, my pen still in my hand. They just left. No pranks or jokes at my expense. Something was wrong, either that or they were plotting something. Knowing my luck, it was probably both.


	2. What Are They Planning Now?

The next morning Zoro was scoffing down a plate of bacon and eggs and desperately attempting to finish off the last page of his mathematics homework, Usopp was staring so intently at his essay that he never noticed the porridge spilling down the front of his sweater (what? I wasn't going to tell him! What kind of sister would I be if I told him?) and the twins were zooming past me on the stairs as usual.

"See you later!" Hikaru shouted over his shoulder.

"We'll be around to pick you up after school Kaira!" Kaoru waved with a big grin as he shut the door behind them.

I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stared at the now fixed front door. I wonder why they're coming to pick me up, I mused, we only live five minutes away from school.

Zoro, Usopp and I began our normal walk to school. The streets were relatively busy as usual with students bustling to school and adults marching their way their way to work.

In the distance I spied a tuft of familiar coloured hair poking out from the crowd, "Shikamaru!" I called out.

The tuft stopped and turned around. The face of an extremely bored looking boy, around the same age as me, came into view. His features brightened slightly and he smiled as I approached.

"Hey Kaira. How are you?" He asked as we walked side by side.

I grinned, "I'm good. Finished all the homework so I don't have to stress. You?"

"Could be better. I just couldn't finish the chemistry homework. I was way too tired." He groaned, "Do you think I could borrow yours to copy?" He added with a flash of a smile.

I arched an eyebrow at him then smiled, "Okay fine. Come to my locker and I'll give it to you. But actually try and do it next time?"

Honestly, I didn't mind. Shikamaru had been my best friend since we were five years old and he always had my back when I needed it most. He lived a few streets away from me so we saw each other often. He was a lazy guy but also a major genius. He'd be amazing if he ever truly tried anything, but he never would, and I knew he'd be happy with that. That's how we got along; I like to study and follow lists and he would just sleep and sit around. I pushed him to do better in school and in return, he helped me learn to relax.

"So, what have you got first?" he asked as we waited at a red stop light.

I thought for a moment, "I've got history with Mihawk first up and then Phys Ed with Kakashi. I'm glad there's a break in between those, I'll need it. I don't know why Kakashi trains us so hard. It's not like any of us are actually taking the Chunin exams!"

He winced playfully, "Ouch. That's got to hurt. I've got mathematics with Minato and chemistry with Professor Stein. Hopefully he'll lay off the homework for a while. I'm sure the police think there's a cult at our school, with the amount of dissecting homework he assigns."

Our school was an extremely typical looking building. Large and grey. Students pouring in like a busy beehive. It sat at the top of a small hill so at least we could get a decent view of the city during our walk to and from the dreary building. The inside of the building was a different story. Every teacher liked to decorate in different ways and quite often these styles clashed.

As we approached my locker, the warning bell rang out and cut into our conversation.

"Meet on the roof for break?" Shikamaru yelled as he ran down the corridor.

"Wait!" I yelled, and he turned in time to catch my chemistry notebook. He mouthed, thankyou, then disappeared into the crowd.

First class sailed by without any issue. Mihawk was always straightforward and to the point, so lessons went smoothly. He also loved students who would turn in homework on time, so I was always in his good books. The only problem was that his classroom was a ship in the middle of a lake located in Block B, off the main building and if you were prone to motion sickness, it could get difficult to concentrate.

As I made my way to Phys Ed class, I dreaded what was to come. These classes were always tedious and full of surprises which I did not enjoy. When I entered, I joined the group of students who were waiting in the middle of the room. I felt a sharp change in air pressure and immediately dodged a kunai knife thrown at my head (I seriously felt like Spider-Man at this point!). The large group around me quickly dispersed, with a little bit of screaming (though surprisingly not only from the female students). A second later I blocked a downward kick with my right forearm and the assailant landed on their feet in front of me.

"Well done Kaira, you're alive."

The voice belonged to Kakashi Hatake, my Phys Ed teacher … and, unfortunately, my uncle.

"Seriously Uncle Kakashi! Why do you try to kill me every lesson?" I yelled at him angrily, my cheeks flushed red from embarrassment. Like seriously, try and kill a different student once in a while.

He smirked under his mask, "Because its fun? Besides what type of uncle would I be, if I didn't try to kill my niece whenever I got the chance?" He stood upright and addressed the rest of the class, who were watching the spectacle with a mixture of confusion, awe and downright fear, "So today we'll be splitting up into teams of five and running this mostly non-life-threatening obstacle course, that I had built specifically for this class."

The entire room groaned. They were aware of Kakashi's intense teaching style and, like me, tried their hardest to avoid him on a daily basis.

"Are you ready? Then let's begin."

Finally break arrived. With the ringing of the bell, I ran out of Kakashi's obstacle course styled hell-on-earth before he could throw another kunai at me, grabbed my lunch from my locker and made my way to the roof. Our school had four storeys, not including the underground ones. Our usual eating spot was a section of the roof on the main building. As I opened the door, I was greeted with a large chorus of voices.

Looking around the group, I saw Winry Rockbell, a student from class 1B who was an extremely devoted mechanic. Rin Okumura from my class (2A), Shikamaru, and Lenalee who was in the same class as Winry.

"Hey guys," I smiled as I sat, then noticed something, "Hey where's Natsu and Happy? And Prompto too?"

Rin let out a laugh, "Where do you think? Probably pigging out in the cafeteria and I'll bet anything Prompto's using them as models in the process."

Winry sighed as she bit into her sandwich, "You know those guys are going to end up making huge fools of themselves. I mean, more than they already have."

"Oh, come on Winry," Lenalee laughed softly, "You love them just the way they are. Just like the rest of you and you know it."

We all chuckled in unison. I enjoyed our little roof meetings, they were the highlight of my day and probably the sanest part of my life.

"How's it hanging?" A familiar voice drifted in from the doorway. We all turned to find Natsu, Happy and Prompto grinning at us.

"Hi boys," Lenalee smiled as they sat down, "How's the food in the cafeteria?"

Natsu's brow twitched, "How'd you know we were in the cafeteria?"

She giggled, "Lucky guess," and looked at Rin, who was struggling not to lose it, "Did you get any good photos Prompto?"

Prompto grinned from ear to ear and pulled out his camera, "Oh yeah! I got some awesome ones! Check it out. Natsu started a food fight - "

The rest of the day went by without issue. Rin and I were partners in chemistry with Professor Stein and we spent more time keeping Stein away from Rin's tail, fangs, ears and powerful blue flames that he inherited from his father Satan. Problem is, that made him a prime experimental target for Stein, who loved experiments so much that he cut himself up and stitched himself up again.

When the final bell rang, I grabbed my bag from my locker and headed out the front doors. A large crowd had gathered around the bottom steps.

"So gorgeous!" was one of the squeals I heard.

I squeezed my way to the front of the crowd to see what was going on. It wasn't normal for a crowd to gather at the front steps. As I approached the front of the crowd though, I unfortunately found the reason.

A large black town car was parked directly in front of the main steps and standing in front of the back doors, was none other than my brothers Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Wow they are gorgeous."

"That car is amazing."

"I wonder who they are," a girl's familiar voice cut through the sea of whispers.

I turned to find Natsu, Happy and Winry standing near me, staring at the car in awe. They spotted me and waved.

Happy floated up to me, "Fancy seeing you here. What's going on?"

"Do you know whose car this is?" Natsu grinned as he stared intently at the shiny black paint.

I chuckled slightly, "Unfortunately, I do. It's… "

Just as I was about to say, it's my brother's car, a pair of familiar voices rang out and cut straight through the chatter, "Kaira!"

Hands grabbed at my waist and my shoulders and next thing I knew, the twins had me in a hug sandwich.

"Oh, Kaira I thought we'd never find you!" Hikaru fawned.

"I thought we'd lost you forever!" Kaoru doted.

I struggled out of their death grip, "Get off you creeps! I'm your sister!"

Kaoru flashed a peevish smile, "Not by blood."

"What are you doing here, causing a commotion?" I grumbled, "You know you really stand out in that uniform."

They both blinked at me, their eyes wide with confusion, "We told you we'd pick you up after school."

I blushed. I had completely forgotten that they said they'd do that this morning.

They grinned as they realised that I had forgotten and held the door open for me.

I turned and gave my friends an awkward smile and mouthed, I'll tell you later, before having the door shut on me. The twins joined me, and the car set off.


End file.
